Forum:Best Sniper Rifles for icing Crawmerax
Open for Idea, I have kiled CM a coulpeoftimes but am still looking for some good pearls, so i was wondering if anyone coud offer their perspective about which sniper rifle i should use to kill that giant crab bastard. I usually enter with high level liquid orion, high level volcano, GIVE SICK and a Liquid penatrator with x2 caustic, i have pretty much all of the other orange rifes, no Bessie pearl however. I use a Skullsmasher, takes 3 shot to take out a limb, once I got lucky and one shot took 1 out. I prefer to use my Bessie w/ sniper mod 500% Crit on bessie plus an extra 100% from mod. about two hits, his backs gone. Four hits his eye is gone and about four hits for each claw.-DeviateBeaver I agree with the first reply. My skullmasher takes 2 shots per limp for devestation. They are definitely the best choice. And remember to sign posts please! :] HoldNoVirtue 05:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Skullmashers are good if you don't have a good Bessie, also a good weapon is the Orion. A high level one of those can be devastating due to its fast fire rate, large mag, and shock damage (which Crawmerax is weak to). WarriorAngel 06:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Besse dmg 1925 ac 98.1 fr .3 +500% crit now add a sniper mod with 100% crit on it with your hunter and take off the auto aim line up a shot and shoot just befor the claw gets to your cross hair and it will be a one shjot pop off - ShieldzyBoy "Twisted Bessie"? Sounds modded to me. Especially considering Twisted is an SMG prefix, but hey. To each his own. A less high-rolling (and legitimate) alternative to the Skullmasher or Bessie is the Hyperion Invader (Sniper Rifle, not Pistol). A high-level one will take about 2 or 3 zoomed-in bursts to take out one of Crawdaddy's parts. I also have to agree with Orion, but it's harder to use against his claws/eye. Though pretty easy to ricochet a shot off of his back so that all 3 ricochets hit his armor's weak spot. IO Monster 09:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) it might be modded it might not all i know is it will ice claws with one shot and thats what this kid is asking pluss i payed 60 bucks and another 40 for the dlc so im going to enjoy myself on this game legitimately or not ShieldzyBoy 19:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You payed $40 for the DLC? Its $10 on PSN. Anywho, all of my Pearls I got from Crawmerax and they all have the "Twisted" prefix so maybe Gearbox liked that prefix or something. Or Craw ate a hacker. -DeviateBeaver A Jakobs Unforgiven with Masher accessory and good scope is good, not quite as good as a Bessie. On XBL, the dlc was 800 MS points, which is about $10 if you buy the cards from a store. LoZ4Ever 03:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i use a sniper with 4x shock and 886x7 damage. i literally take him out in 5 min alone. it may be modded i got it from a friend. please don't start flamewar about pro/against modded guns i don't care its not a 1 hit killShadyCake 04:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC)